Rune List
Shortened Wiki Guide: ~~ RUNE LIST ~~ Units have a number of rune slots to equip these, more slot will available by awakening them or equipping assist units to cheat one additional slot (except for 5*); 5* has 6 rune slots, 4* has 5+1, 3* has 4+1 and so on. Rune value vary from 5.000 to 33.000. They drop randomly. >> Parameter Runes It increases one stat value of the unit. • ライフルーン: Life Rune (HP^) • アタックルーン: Attack Rune (ATK^) • クイックルーン: Quick Rune (ATK RATE^) • スピードルーン: Speed Rune (SPEED^) • タフネスルーン: Toughness (GRIT/TOUNGNESS^) >> Elemental Runes It increases attribute damage of the unit. • フレイムルーン: Flame Rune • アクアルーン: Aqua Rune • ウィンドルーン: Wind Rune • ブライトルーン: Bright Rune • ダークルーン: Dark Rune >> Elemental Guards It decreases attribute damage taken. • __ガード: __ Guard • ゼネラルガード: General Guard: Increases defense to all attributes, but the effect is only 1/2 each. >> Weapon Runes Depend on weapon type, it does different effect. • エグザントルーン: Exant/Exeunt Rune (Slash) Chance to kill pets at <50% HP instantly. • リトラクトルーン: Retract Rune (Stab) Chance to knockback + reset attack animation. • フィクセイトルーン: Fixate Rune (Strike) Chance to freeze + decrease defense. • アーチェルーン: Archer Rune (Archer) Chance to deal critical hit (150% damage) • ソーサリールーン: Sorcery Rune (Mage) Chance to knockback moving pets. • ぺネトレイトルーン: Penetrate Rune (Gunner) Chance to deal splash damage. • リバイヴルーン: Revive Rune (Healer) Chance to revive retreated units to full HP. • イクリーズルーン: Increase Rune (Healer) Increase elemental damage that the healer strong against. >> Special Runes • ナイトルーン: Knight Rune: Decrease damage deal to the units have longer range behind, can be stacked. • ベルセルクルーン: Berserk Rune: Deals higher DMG based on HP lost. • ヒーリングルーン: Healing Rune: Heal more HP by airshielding/retreating than without euipping this rune. • ドッジルーン: Dodge Rune: Dodge attacks depends on SPEED. • エンデュアルーン: Endure Rune: Resist 1 or 2 lethal strikes, HP become 1 or 2, depends on TOUGHNESS and this rune's value. • ガッツルーン: Guts Rune: Rise GUTS to 1~5 at the start of the battle. >> Collectors Increase chance to get something. • エクスコレクト: X Collector (EXP gain) • ゴルドコレクト: Gold Colector • ルーンコレクト: Rune Collector • シードコレクト: Seed Collector (Pets) >> Rune Enhancer (強化用) Value vary from 27.000 to 33.000, only purpose is to upgrade other runes. This one can only be obtained from events. >> Ancient Runes These Runes require a lot of 30.000 runes (Attack Rune, another Parameter Rune and Weapon Rune), one Ancient Stone from Solo Raid and 30 crystal pieces dropped from bosses to craft. Those runes can only be equipped to melee units (<50 range) and they need to have at least rank 10 awaken. When equipped they will give up to 80% damage reduction to the whole party (can be stacked) with additional effect: • Fencer Rune (Slash) inflict extra damage to pets • Stinger Rune (Stab) slow and weaken effect to pets • Breaker Rune (Strike) causes fear effect (lower damage but faster speed) and sometimes deal higher damage to pets For more info please check the Wiki. Category:Merc Storia